Le Lapin de Pâques
by Jenny-chana
Summary: Un OS tout mignon pour Pâques


**Auteur**** : **_Jenny-chana_

**Bêta correctrice**** : **Archimède et Nanola

**Disclamer**** : **_Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire et certains personnages_

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Note d'auteur :

Cet OS suit le précédent : « Un Conte de Noël »

Je rappelle que Scorpius est le fils d'Astoria et Drago. Les trois autres sont ceux d'Harry et Ginny. Les raisons de cette vie ensemble seront expliquées ultérieurement.

Ça se passe après la guerre, donc Voldy est mort ! Je préfère le rappeler, au cas où !

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Le Lapin de Pâques

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Pâques, ce jour ordinaire où les enfants partaient à la chasse aux œufs en chocolat dans les jardins. Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais vraiment compris l'intérêt de ces fêtes moldues. Mais depuis quelques années, il s'y était habitué. Vivre avec Harry lui avait permis de découvrir les joies d'habiter du côté moldu, même s'ils habitaient un village sorcier. Fort Augustus avait cette particularité de concilier monde sorcier et monde moldu.

Chaque année, c'était la même chose.

Harry se levait à l'aube, pour dissimuler à la main les œufs en chocolat, prenant bien soin de marquer sur une étiquette le nom du destinataire des dits-œufs.

En effet, les enfants avaient chacun des goûts différents qu'il fallait contenter sous peine de subir mille tortures. Scorpius n'aimait pas le chocolat blanc, Lily ne digérait que le chocolat au lait et Albus n'aimait que le chocolat noir. Seul James était comblé, peu importe le chocolat qu'il trouvait.

Le brun était donc emmitouflé dans son manteau, portant l'écharpe d'école de l'ancien Serpentard. Il finissait de disposer et cacher les divers œufs dans le jardin, prenant plaisir à en accrocher aux arbres. Il savait combien les plus jeunes aimaient voir James monter aux arbres pour décrocher leurs surprises.

Cette année, il avait innové. En plus des œufs habituels, le Gryffondor avait demandé à George Weasley de créer des œufs en chocolat renfermant une petite surprise à l'intérieur, s'inspirant d'une marque de chocolats moldus auxquels il n'avait pas eu la chance de goûter.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, le sorcier admira son travail, fier de lui. Il décida ensuite de rentrer dans la maison, rejoignant son conjoint dans la chambre conjugale. Il s'emmitoufla sous les couvertures après avoir jeté négligemment son manteau ainsi que l'écharpe verte et argent sur le fauteuil non loin du lit.

- Les enfants vont encore devenir fous cette année, déclara Harry en encerclant la taille de son aimé.

- Profitons de l'heure qu'il nous reste de tranquillité dans ce cas.

Draco était comme ça, toujours d'humeur coquine au réveil. Le brun se laissa faire, croulant déjà sous les baisers du blond.

Une heure et demie plus tard, la petite famille était dans le jardin, cherchant leur trésor. Scorpius et Albus avaient presque sauté dans leurs vêtements en se levant. James, plus calme, était parti prendre son déjeuner, déclarant que ces traditions enfantines ne l'amusaient plus. Pourtant il était parti en courant pour s'habiller quand Draco avait déclaré avec amusement qu'ils feraient cette chasse aux œufs sans lui. Notre couple de sorciers était donc installé à l'écart des enfants, les regardant avec avidité chercher dans tous les endroits possibles et imaginables après leurs œufs enrobés de papier multicolore. La petite Lily était aidée par James, tandis que Scorpius et Albus faisaient équipe.

Lily et James étaient en train de « cueillir » des œufs dans l'un des buissons du jardin, posant chacun d'entre eux avec précaution dans le panier offert par Mme Weasley l'année d'avant pendant que Albus et Scorpius contant déjà leur butin personnel.

Quand Draco y repensait, ces traditions moldues avaient du bon. Les enfants étaient toujours ravis de décorer le sapin de Noël et devenaient complètement fous quand il s'agissait de faire la chasse aux œufs. Lorsqu'ils étaient plus petits, Harry les portait sur ses épaules pour qu'ils arrivent à attraper les chocolats hors de leur portée, maintenant c'était James qui faisait le singe. Et justement, Scorpius et Albus avaient repéré un « nid de chocolats » dans le cerisier et avaient demandé, presque à genoux, l'aide de leur aîné. C'était finalement Lily qui l'avait fait craquer avec son « s'il te plait » habituel. James ne lui résistait jamais.

Harry rigola autant que les enfants en voyant son fils aîné faire des acrobaties pour monter dans l'arbre récupérer les gourmandises. Il se leva cependant quand le jeune sorcier, arrivé en haut, chercha un moyen pour descendre avec son précieux butin. L'ancien Gryffondor sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de lévitation sur le panier qui contenait les chocolats afin que James puisse le laisser tomber de l'arbre sans avoir peur de les abîmer.

- Je pense qu'il n'y en a plus, déclara le sorcier une fois revenu sur la terre ferme.

- Dis papa, on peut en manger un ? questionna Scorpius en se tournant vers son géniteur.

- Non, nous devons aller retrouver la famille Weasley au Terrier, déclara le blond.

- S'il te plaît... quémandèrent les enfants, aidés par Harry qui ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

- Vous êtes irrécupérables, répondit Draco avant de céder avec un sourire.

- C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes non ? demanda le brun en passant à ses côtés.

- À la folie même, avoua le blond sur le même ton.

La famille se prépara pour rejoindre la tribu Weasley. Comme chaque année, Molly et Arthur invitaient les membres de leur famille pour Pâques et Harry y était toujours convié. Ce fut donc dans la bonne humeur que la famille Potter-Malfoy arriva au Terrier en fin de matinée. Molly les accueillit avec sa joie habituelle.

- Bonjour Mme Weasley, salua Draco.

- Draco, depuis le temps, tu pourrais m'appeler Molly, sourit la rousse.

- Les habitudes ont la vie dure vous savez, rigola le blond.

La petite famille retrouva ensuite le reste de la tribu. Ron et Hermione avec leur deux enfants : Rose et Hugo. Bill et Fleur accompagnés de Victoire, Dominique et Louis. Percy et Audrey avec leur deux filles : Molly et Lucy. Fred et Roxanne accompagnaient leurs parents George et Angelina. Charlie et Ginny étaient également présents ainsi que Andromeda et Teddy. Une fois tout ce monde salué, Harry et sa famille s'installèrent pour le repas.

- Alors, ils ont aimé ? ne put s'empêcher de demander George.

- Ils ne les ont pas encore ouverts, Draco a préféré leur donner un chocolat tout simple. On leur en donnera un ce soir avant de les mettre au lit.

- Tu me diras, c'est une très bonne idée et avec ton accord j'aimerais la commercialiser.

- Pas de souci, George, tu as mon accord à l'avance.

Harry tourna la tête sur le côté pour voir James parler avec Teddy et Victoire. Rose discutait avec animation en compagnie de Scorpius et Albus. Lily, quant à elle, était installée sur les genoux de sa mère biologique, Ginny. La rousse avait accepté de porter James, Albus et Lily, étant contente de rendre Harry heureux grâce à ses enfants.

La journée continua dans la bonne humeur, George ayant apporté tout pour que les enfants s'amusent un maximum. Teddy se retrouva vite à changer la couleur de ses cheveux, pour divertir les plus jeunes sous le regard complice des adultes, n'oubliant pas de faire réapparaître sa mèche rose.

Depuis tout petit, Teddy changeait sa couleur de cheveux ainsi que leur longueur, mais à chaque fois, une mèche rose était visible. Quand Andromeda lui avait demandé pourquoi, il avait répondu : « c'est pour maman ». Inutile de dire que la femme en avait pleuré, émue.

L'heure de se quitter arriva, bien trop vite comme tous les ans. Molly leur donna déjà rendez-vous pour l'année d'après, son sourire contaminant tout le monde.

Une fois de retour à Fort Augustus, le couple décréta qu'il était l'heure pour les enfants d'aller se coucher. Le rituel habituel se mit donc en place.

Comme tous les soirs, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de la petite Lily pour lire une histoire avant que chacun ne rejoignent la sienne. Draco en profita pour amener le chocolat surprise qui était promis à chacun. Ravis, les enfants ouvrirent l'emballage alors qu'Harry commençait à lire l'histoire du soir.

Ainsi, Scorpius découvrit un mini Nimbus 2001 à l'intérieur de son œuf en chocolat. James trouva une figurine en plastique représentant un sorcier à barbe blanche, Albus, une balle en plastique qui s'illuminait de l'intérieur et Lily trouva un joli bracelet en perles rose et violette.

Les visages des enfants étaient éclairés par de larges sourires tandis que le brun finissait l'histoire. Quelques minutes plus tard, quand ils furent tous endormis dans leur lit, Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent dans le salon où ils s'affalèrent dans le canapé.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, déclara le blond.

Avant de redescendre, il en avait profité pour aller dans leur chambre afin récupérer le cadeau en question. Il se redressa sur le sofa puis tendit le présent à son destinataire.

- Ouvre-le.

Harry ouvrit avec précaution l'emballage pour y découvrir un œuf en chocolat, de la forme d'un vif d'or.

- Merci, sourit le brun en fixant son regard dans celui argenté de son aimé.

- Ouvre-le, il y a une surprise dedans, avoua le Serpentard.

- Tu m'offres toujours quelque chose sans rien attendre en retour.

- Mais tu me remercies toujours à ta façon, murmura Draco au creux de son oreille.

Harry coupa le chocolat en deux pour y découvrir une sphère en verre remplie d'une fumée blanche. Quand il la prit dans ses mains, il y vit défiler tous les meilleurs moments qu'il avait passés en compagnie de Draco et des enfants.

- C'est la nouvelle invention de George ? questionna Harry en plongeant son regard dans la sphère.

- Oui, quand j'ai dit que c'était pour toi, il a tenu à me la donner avant sa date de sortie.

La sphère ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un Rapeltout mais le propriétaire pouvait y disposer des souvenirs comme il voulait à la manière d'une pensine. Il suffisait ensuite d'agiter la boule en verre comme une boule à neige pour visionner les précieuses images.

- Merci mon amour.

- De rien et encore Joyeuses Pâques, monsieur le lapin.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

_Un OS pour Pâques, parce que ça m'inspiré. Merci de l'avoir lu._

_Jenny-chana_


End file.
